It's gotta be you
by Ingrid1D
Summary: Nora hasn't seen her family in England for a long time. Therefore she decides to come for a visit to get back in touch with her uncle, aunt and cousins. A One Direction fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summer!

Last day of school would last forever. It was impossible to hide the fact that I was thrilled to be done with thirteen years of school, but I did the best I could not to show it. Sophie, my best friend, told me over and over again how much she would miss our classmates. If I would have to find one thing I'd miss about school, it would probably be the library. I know I sound like a geek saying that, but I have to admit it, I love reading. The one thing about school I hated the most is how you don't get to decide yourself which way people should be looking at you. If someone spread a rumor about you being a slut, then you'll always be that person who's hated by all the other girls. That's what happened to me.

I was wrong about the day going to last forever. People actually kept their mouth closed when I passed them in the hallway, and I got a few compliments. What the hell? Sophie didn't let me wonder about that for more than a little while. "A rumor is out you're related to Harry Styles, please tell me it's true!" I could see the excitement in her eyes as she looked at me. "Yes, but no. We're not actually related. My uncle married this woman, and Harry is her son. That makes him my step cousin or something," I told her. "Oh my god, is that uncle the one you told me you'll be living with this summer?" I nodded. "Why are you so interested in Harry?" I asked after a while. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked whilst looking at me like I was making a joke of myself. "No. I mean it. I've never told anyone except you about my family in England, why does everyone know who Harry is?" Sophie laughed. "You'll figure that out when you go visit you uncle next week," she told me.

Long time no see

All I could think about the whole flight from Norway to England, was what Sophie had meant by saying I'll figure that out when I'm at my uncles. I listened to my IPod and tried to solve a puzzle on my phone the last couple of hours. I'd also bought a magazine at the airport, but I gave it to the girl who sat next to me when I realized how girly it was. I'd always been one of those who didn't care that much about what I'm wearing and how my hair's cut. Even though I tried my best to care about fashion and to like talking about makeup, the truth was that I didn't. It must have been on that flight I decided to stop trying to be girly, and instead be the real me. However, I'm not a tomboy. I do not dress like a boy, I do not have short hair and I hate football.

My uncle was the only one waiting for me at the airport. He told me that Harry and Anne, my aunt, was at home putting up a bed they'd bought me. When Robin was done asking me how things were in Norway, we finally got into the car. I talked all the way from the airport to my uncle's house. Most people would find that annoying, but I actually think he liked listening to me. Robin was really cool. Not only was he the kindest man I knew (Sorry dad …), but he had been more of a father to me than my real dad ever was. I love my dad, but he has his ups and downs. One day he could be home all afternoon playing with me and my sisters, and the next day he'd be coming home at midnight drunk.

Harry was the first one to hug me when I got out of the car. "I've missed you so much, Nora! I can't believe we let 5 years pass by before seeing each other again," he told while hugging me. "Harry, I know you miss me, but I really need to breathe," I said pretending to be out of air. He only hugged me even tighter. "I love you, Leanora," he said before letting me go. "I'll love you too if you stop calling me Leanora, you know I hate my name," I said. "Okay, Nora," Harry said with the cutest puppy face I'd probably ever seen, "Do you love me now?" he asked. "You're cute," I said before turning to Rosie who'd been poking me for å while now. "I made you something," she said a little shy before giving me a bracelet. "Thank you, it's so pretty! Do you want to help me put it on?" I asked reaching out my hand. She did as I asked with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hi, I'm Nora."**

"Dinner is ready!" Anne yelled from the kitchen. "Sorry I haven't told you mum, but Nora and I are eating at Niall's today," Harry answered from his room. I was in the bathroom, but it wasn't hard to hear their loud conversation through the walls. "Okay, I'll put what's left of dinner in the fridge for you to eat later if you want." My mum would be really mad at me for something like this, but Anne seemed to take it pretty cool. I washed my hands and got out of the bathroom, where I met Harry. "Who's Niall?" I asked. "Didn't I tell you that earlier today? Anyway, he's my band mate as well as Louis, Zayn and Liam," Harry told me. "You haven't told me you're in a band." I knew Harry could sing, so I'd got no reason to be surprised, but I was. "I thought your mum told you about me and the rest of the guys coming third on The X-factor?" Harry asked. "She didn't, and oh my god, how come nobody at home told me you entered The X-factor?" Then I suddenly remembered what Sophie said the last day of school. "Actually, my best friend told me, kind of."

Harry filled me in on everything I needed to know about his friends in the car. I was a little nervous meeting them for the first time, and that Harry probably noticed. "Calm down, Nora, they're almost as cool as me." I laughed. "Yeah, I just hope they're not as cheeky as you," I joked. "Hey! I've got two cheeks, it would be nearly impossible not to be cheeky." He was really proud of that comment; therefore I decided not to say anything.

Niall's flat were huge. Harry had told me they were saving up to buy a house to share in London and that this just vas a temporary solution. If this were nothing but a temporary flat, I started wondering how huge their house would be. I shook hands with all the boys when we got out of the car. Things were a little tensed. I don't know why, but they all stared at me with some weird faces. "Do you wonder how the walrus escaped the zoo?" I said in a low voice to myself. I obviously spoke too loud, because all the boys laughed. "No, you're beautiful, Nora," Niall said when he was done laughing. "Thanks, I guess," I said blushing.

**I'm scared**

The boys ordered some pizza, and I went out to rent a film. They would only allow me to pick the film if I were the one to rent it. I'd chosen horror. I didn't really like horror films, but I had my reasons to pick one. When I came back to the house, the boys were thrilled that I hadn't chosen The Notebook. I'm not going to lie, I love The Notebook, but horror seemed more like the genre for tonight. Niall had a big telly, I almost felt like I were at the cinemas. I sat between Harry and Liam in the couch. Harry had his arm around my neck, probably thinking I'd be scared to death. The truth is I was scared, but not because of the film. I was scared of the butterflies I'd gotten when the sweet scent of my cousin hit me.

We hadn't planned to, but slept over anyway. Harry said he was too tired to drive, and I didn't want to argue because he'd win. Niall had brought all the pillows and blankets in the flat into the living room, where we were planning on sleeping. Zayn and Niall were the first ones to fall asleep. Not more than half an hour later, both Liam and Louis were asleep. I could feel someone looking at me. I knew it was Harry as he was the only one awake except form me. "What are you looking at?" I asked, turning towards him. "You." He blushed, but spoke with confidence. "Why?" I regretted saying that. Now there was more awkwardness to come. Harry didn't answer before I repeated the question. Knowing he'd heard it the first time forced me to continue what I'd started. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he said after a while. It was my turn to blush now. "Thanks, Harry. You don't look that bad yourself," I answered, trying to say it like it was no big deal. His smile faded when he picked up the lack of flirting in my voice. I really wanted to kiss him. Now I also knew he wanted to kiss me. You may ask why I didn't. The only reason, the only thing keeping me away from him, was the fact that he was my cousin. I could see in his eyes that he wanted me as much as I wanted him, but he didn't have the guts to do it either. It all happened so fast. I don't think I meant to, but at the same time I did. We kissed. It was the best kiss I'd ever had, and all I wanted was for it to last forever. After not more than a few seconds, Harry pulled out of the kiss. "We can't do this," he said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 5: Friends?

Niall drove me home that morning. He asked over and over again what happened after he'd fell asleep, but I refused to answer. Harry would do the same if I was lucky. I'd never been that embarrassed before. The kiss was an impulsive one. I wasn't even sure if I liked Harry in that way.

Harrys car were in the driveway when I got home. Great. Why couldn't he just disappear for a few weeks? That would make everything much easier. "I'm home," I yelled when I came in the door. "Good morning, Nora," Anne said from the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked. "No thanks. I ate at Niall's," I said before going straight to my bedroom. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. All I wanted to do was to get some sleep. I'd been up all night waiting for Harry to come back, or at least call.

I heard a knock on my door. "Can I come in?" a voice asked. "Sure," I said without thinking, recognizing the voice a second too late. "What do you want?" I tried not to look at Harry. "I want to apologize," he told me. "I'm not going to live here anymore, so don't you worry about getting along with me again," I said trying not to cry. I was surprised over how emotional I was for such a little thing. "What?" he asked. "I'll be living at a hotel for a while. Maybe I'll go back to Norway, or I might come back here. I just need a while to figure out what I want to spend my time here doing. Please leave my room, will you?" I asked.

I packed my belongings and came up with an excuse for leaving to my uncle. Maybe I overreacted, but I couldn't stand being around Harry all the time. He obviously didn't want to be anything but friends. Now we're not even friends. I'm not sure if we're going to stay in touch or if this is the end of our friendship, we'll see how thing goes. Mom sent me money to pay for the hotel room, but I still had to get a job to afford food and all kinds of necessary stuff. That was that day's mission: get a job.

I can't believe I actually got a well-paid job. It wasn't the dream job to work as a waitress, I'd always hated putting on a fake smile, but I couldn't say no to an opportunity like that. When I finally got home from an exhausting day looking for work, I had over ten missed calls. The first one was from Sophie. I called her. "Hi, Sophie, how's your summer so far?" I asked. "It's okay, but a bit boring without you. I haven't spoken to you since you left. How's England?" I smiled. Sophie always talked a lot, but I loved it. "It's great, but things are not like I wanted them to be. Harry and I got into a fight my first day here, we'll probably be friends again, but I'm not living at my uncle's at the moment." Sophie laughed. "Stuff like that always happens to you," she said. "I know," I said ending the conversation.

I went to bed when I was done talking to those who'd called me. Mum begged me to come back home, saying she missed me, but I didn't want to. I still had the whole summer in front of me. I heard a knock on the door. "I'm sleeping!" I yelled from bed. "Please, let me in," a voice said. I got out of bed and went to open the door. Harry. Water dripped from his hair. It'd been raining all day long. "What do you want?" I asked. "Nora, I don't get why we're not talking. Or, I do, but I think we need to sit down and figure things out." I nodded and let him in. "Harry, I'm sorry for kissing you. I really am, but what I don't get is why you went home without talking about it. I didn't get the chance to say how sorry I am," I told. "Can I sit?" he asked pointing at the couch. "Yeah," I said and sat down beside him. "First of all, this is not your fault. I really wanted to kiss you. The reason I ran away were that I was scared what people would think, especially dad, since you're his sister's daughter. Nora, please, let me kiss you again," he begged.

**Please review if you're reading my fanfic, I just want know if you want me to post more chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye," I said closing the door. Harry and I had agreed on being friends. Or, I refused to be anything more than friends. He begged me over and over again, but at the end he realized he'd lost his chance. The couch was soaking wet after Harry had sit there. He'd offered to clean up after himself, but I wanted him to go home and get some sleep. For once, my creativity was there when I needed it, and came up with the great idea of using my blow dryer on the couch. I knew it would have been dry in the morning if I left it, but I didn't want to go to bed yet. When I finally got to bed, all I could think about was if I should have given Harry one more chance or not. Therefore I got up and turned the telly on, trying to forget Harry for at least a couple of hours.

I woke up to the sound of people laughing. It took me a sec to realize I'd forgotten to turn the telly off. I pushed the home button on my mobile phone to see what the time was. 8:45. Shit, I'd be late for my first day of work. I got dressed, ate and did my makeup. After then minutes, I ran down the streets trying to get to the restaurant in time. Luckily I did.

The day wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. Of course there were some picky costumers, but that was a part of the job. One of my higher rated colleagues gave me some plates, which was a nice way of telling me my break was over. She told me to bring them to table number five. I curled my lips to a smile and went to do as I'd been told. My phone rung when I'd just sat the plates at the table, reminding me I'd forgot to turn the sound off. I'd already had too many breaks, but I was exhausted and let myself have one for a minute or two to answer the phone. "Hi. I'm at work, try to be quick." I didn't see who it was before I answered, but it didn't take long before I figured out I was talking to Harry. "You got a job? That's great Nora! The boys and I were wondering if you'd want to go get lunch with us?" he asked. "I can't, have to work 'til late. Sorry," I said. "That's okay, maybe another time then?" Harry asked. "I really want to see you guys again, call you later?" I said knowing I had to get back to work. "Yeah, bye," he said. Harry's call made me happy. We were friends again for sure. I went back to work with a real smile this time.

I went to bed as soon as I got home that night. Or, that's what I'd planned, but I couldn't sleep. I got up, and took a look at the watch. Not weird I couldn't sleep, it wasn't eight yet. Maybe I could call Harry? He wouldn't mind talking this late, would he? I slipped the phone out of my pocket and called him. "Hi, Nora," he said not more than three seconds later. "I don't know why I'm calling actually, maybe I should hang up?" I said without hearing Harry's hello. He laughed. I blushed. "You don't have to have a reason, stupid," he said still laughing. "Where're you at?" I asked. "The boys and I are in the car. We're on our way to a photoshoot." Now I could hear the conversation between Niall, Louis, Zayn and Liam. "This late?" I asked. "Yeah, do you want to come and watch?"

I was in a rush to get dressed and do my makeup as Harry told me they'd be here in ten. Remember how I said I don't care about stuff like that? Truth is I do after I moved to England. Earlier today I caught myself reading a gossip magazine. Mostly to read about the boys, but still, I read the parts about makeup and clothes as well. I heard a knock on the door as I got into my shoes, and hurried to get it. "Hello, we've got to go" Louis said. I didn't get to say anything before he dragged me to the car. Car is not the right word; it was more like a small limo. "Wow," I said gasping. "I take it you have your own chauffeur, huh?" I grinned. "Yup," he said slightly pushing me into the car.

The car ride must have been the best I've ever had. All the boys were in such a good mood, obviously looking forward to be taken pictures off. "Maybe you'll get to be in some of the photos," Harry teased me knowing I hated seeing myself in pictures. "I'll have to say no to your offer, Harry." All the boys looked at me. "Come on, Nora. You're such a beauty. Not shearing it would be selfish," Liam told me. I wanted to refuse, but didn't get the time. Suddenly I stood in front of a camera all dolled up. "What am I supposed to do?" I sent the boys an awkward smile. "Just have fun," they told me. "And that's easy when I know I'll look like a fool." Harry walked over to me. "I'll show you how it's done," he said making a sign I could go sit down. I'd never seen Harry that confident before, but he did look hot posing. "Come on Harry, your cousin is the only girl here, you don't have to impress no one," Louis grinned. Harry went to sit down again, obeying Louis. I stood up and got in front of the cameras again. This time with confidence I didn't know I had. The boys gasped. I could hear Louis whispering "That's really hot" to Niall whom agreed. "I heard that one, Louis." All of us burst into laugh.

The boys were done with their shoots just under two hours later. "Are we heading home now, then?" I asked. "We'll sleep at mine, you can too if you want," Niall suggested. "I can't, got work tomorrow." I sighed.

It was hard to keep my eyes open after staying up that late last night. I slept over at Niall's after all. Harry had got up early to drive me to work. He said he were meeting some friends anyway. I didn't believe him. He was wearing his pyjamas and slippers; he'd never want to be seen like that by someone other than me and the boys. "Nora, get back to work," someone shouted. Oh god, how much I hated this job. I got back to work, but without paying any attention to what I was doing. Suddenly I heard someone shouting, but I didn't realise what it was before it was too late. I'd walked into a costumer. Now his shirt had four plates of pasta on it. I didn't say anything, just laughed. The man didn't laugh. He looked pissed off. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said at last.

I got told never to come back. Maybe god wanted me to quit this job as much as I did. The first thing I did was to call Harry. He didn't answer, therefore I called Liam. "Hi," he said. "Do you know where Harry is?" I asked without saying hello. "He's with Rosie." Harry never told me he had a friend name Rosie. I didn't ask who it was, afraid that Liam would think I was greedy over Harry. "Do you and the boys want to, eh, hang out? I just got fired, and I know you guys can make me forget it. At least a couple of hours." Liam yelled "Louis, Zayn, Niall" with no answer. "Oh, I forgot. They're doing an interview now. They'll be done in an hour or so," Liam told me. "Can we go for a walk while we're waiting?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam and I went for several walks that week. Harry had been busy all the time, which made me call Liam when I needed someone to talk to. I didn't know the other boys that well yet, but I didn't worry about it, I had lots of time. Liam and I became really close during that week. After knowing him for less than two weeks, he was one of my best friends. We ate lunch together, walked (of course) and had lots of fun. I'd never met someone as caring and kind as Liam. I'd told him about my and Sophie's friendship, and how much I missed her. Liam actually suggested I'd ask her to come visit us. "She can't afford it, I don't have enough money either," I told him. "Oh. That sucks for you. I'd miss the lads a lot if I didn't get to see them for the whole summer." Tears ran slowly down my cheeks. I wiped them away, but Liam noticed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry," I said. He didn't say anything, just pulled me into a hug. As he put his arms around me, I saw a light flashing at us. Then one more, and then all I could see was flashing light. "What's that?" He didn't need to answer. I knew it was paparazzi when I saw one of the cameras the flash had come from. "We should probably head back home," he said. I nodded. Liam took my hand and dragged me away from the paparazzi, which had now started asking questions. "Are you dating?" one of them asked. "What's your name?" "Are you in love?"

"I should've been more careful," Liam apologized when we were home. "I should've worn a hoodie or something," he continued. "It's not your fault," I tried to say like I didn't mind being in the newspapers, but he noticed I was upset. "I'm genuinely sorry Nora. I know it will be hard dealing with all the rumours that's to come. I feel so bad," Liam said. "Don't, please. I didn't want this, but it had to happen sooner or later. I'm with you guys every day; it would be hard to hide me forever. " Liam hugged me. "We'll make you get used to being recognised on the street slowly."

Their apartment was done that day. The guys spent the rest of the day moving. I helped for half an hour before I went home. Harry drove me. "What've you been up to all week?" I asked. "You know, I've done … stuff," he said pretending he concentrated on the driving. "I've done stuff too, but that doesn't actually say anything about what I've done," I grinned. "Okay, I've been seeing some old friends," he told after a while. "Rosie?" I asked. Harry looked confused at me. "How do you-". I smiled. "Liam told me. Why didn't you? You know you can talk to me about anything, eh?" I asked. "I know. I just thought, well, because of the kiss … ". Harry didn't look at me. "Harry. We both were confused and tired, the kiss meant nothing. Please don't hide anything from me again," I begged. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything you'd want to know," Harry said.

The boys' flat were in London. I'd decided to book into a hotel there to be closer to them. At least one good thing came out of living from a suitcase. Harry had insisted on paying for the hotel until I could afford my own flat. I wanted to say no, but couldn't. I'd never be able to by my own place if I used all my money on a hotel. Without a job it was hard to even afford food and other necessary things. As you might have understood, I'll be living in England. I love it here; therefore I made my two months visit into a two years one. Maybe I'd stay longer, but first of all I needed to get a job.

I spent the most of the day watching television and reading. The boys had a lot to do these days, and I wanted to give them some space. I hadn't gone out that much. From what I'd read the paparazzi had found out my name and they all thought I was Liam's girlfriend. I knew I wouldn't be able to say the right things if they asked me, which made staying at my hotel room the easiest. I'd let Liam deal with those questions. "Knock, knock!" I heard someone shouting. I recognized the voice as Louis'. "Wait a sec," I said whilst getting up from the couch and turning the telly off. When I opened the door, five well-known faces were in front of me. "Hi," I said with a sleepy voice. "Nora, it's four in the afternoon. You should be out of you pyjamas by now," Liam said. "I know, but it's so comfy-". I closed my mouth when I saw the sixth face. The girl saw my reaction and reached her hand out. "I'm Rosie," she said with an innocent voice.

Rosie seemed like a nice girl. Harry cared a lot about her, which wasn't hard to tell from the way he held his arms around her. I couldn't help but being jealous. I've never seen anyone as pretty as her. She fitted right into every boys dream girl with those green eyes you've got to look into and that blond well treated hair. I was the opposite. My hair was way too dark for my skin tone, and was always put in a ponytail. "Go get dressed Nora, we'll take you out for dinner," Liam said. I did so. For the first time in what had to be ages, I put some makeup on, curled my hair slightly and put on a set of nice clothes. Maybe I'd match up to Rosie with this. When I came back to the living room, where they all sat in the couch, I was met by "wow" and "you look great". I felt prettier than I'd done in a long time, and I liked getting compliments.

We couldn't all fit into a car, so I sat with Liam, Harry and Rosie. After something that didn't seem like more than five minutes, we arrived at a luxurious Italian restaurant. Harry and Rosie were the first to get out of the car, followed by me and Liam. I could see from the red carpet that this was going to be expensive. "Uh, Liam, I can't afford this," I said. He took my hand as a friendly guest. "We're best mates, Nora, I'm paying. Don't you try to say no," Liam said. I grinned. "Best mates, eh? I'll prefer best friend." He laughed. "Okay, best friend then." He let go of my hand as we closed the door to the car. "Fuck," I said when I noticed the paparazzi. "That's one of the reasons we're here," Liam said to me. "We both need to get used to you being famous." "Huh, famous?" I asked confused. "Yeah, everyone talks about you. Someone has seen those photos we took at the photo shoot, and they want you-" Liam stopped. "I'll tell you later," he said. "I'm starving."


End file.
